The Meaning Of Our Silence
by kchans
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin." "Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo." - People against your love affair. If the only way is he with someone else by force, do you willingly let him go? Or drown with the Silence? - dedicated to my most favorite OTP "KaiSoo" Angst - Kim Jongin Do Kyungsoo KAI D.O kaisoo kaido otp


**The meaning of Our Silence**

 **Cast : Kaisoo**

 **Author : Kchans**

 **Genre : YAOI Slash Romance, Hurt, Min Gore**

 **Rated : T/PG-15**

 **Length : Oneshot**

* * *

Musim dingin yang sangat hangat. Perapian menyala, namun Kyungsoo yakin bukan itu sebabnya. Rengkuhan yang terasa begitu hangatnya mengalahkan 5 derajat celcius yang menusuk tulang. Rasa nyaman yang sungguh luar biasa, membuat Kyungsoo tidak ingin berkutik melakukan apapun, bahkan berpikir saja rasanya malas. Keheningan yang sudah berlangsung sejak tadi menjadikan suasana begitu tenang, menjadikan satu-satunya yang bersuara malam ini. Deru nafas seseorang ini memberikan rasa aman bagi Kyungsoo, karena Ia tahu, lelaki ini benar berada di sisinya, benar menjaganya, mendekapnya erat seakan seorang Ibu burung hantu yang sedang melindungi anaknya dari pemangsa. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, mengkhayati setiap detik, menikmati setiap detakan jantung yang terdengar seperti harmoni di telinga kirinya. Sebab dari awal perencanaan, Kyungsoo memang sudah berniat untuk benar-benar menjaga momen langka ini. Karena Ia tahu, tidak akan pernah lagi hal seperti ini akan dilaluinya, walaupun kenyataan itu selalu disangkal oleh pikirannya. Ia tidak siap, tidak, sedikitpun tidak. Berpikir tentang itu saja ia ketakutan hingga tak sadar Ia menggeretakkan rahangnya. Tapi untuk saat ini, realita yang akan dihadapinya itu telah jauh dibuang dari otaknya, demi momen yang akan menjadi kenangan terbaik. Atau tersakit?

"Soo…" bisikan sayang Kai akhirnya memecah keheningan.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas perlahan sebelum menjawab Kai, "Ne…"

"Aku ingin menatap matamu." ujar Kai, terdengar lirih. Sontak dada Kyungsoo seperti tergores serpihan kaca, perih. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya pelan dan cukup lama, mencoba mengobati luka itu, menutupi kepiluan yang terasa menjalar ke berbagai organnya. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya 60derajat. Bibir berbentuk hati yang sangat Kai kagumi itu terhiasi senyum tipis, manis, namun miris. Walau dibalut senyuman di atas wajah cantik itu, Kai tahu itu hanya sekedarnya. Ia tahu yang sebenarnya Kyungsoo rasakan, namun raut wajah Kai menyiratkan ketenangan, tidak ingin menambahi kepahitan ini. Mata hitam pekat bulat itu kini bertemu dengan hazel sipit yang memancarkan kelembutan lebih dibanding khayalanmu tentang terjatuh di atas awan.

Keheningan itu berlangsung lagi. Cukup lama, hanya ada tatapan yang saling beradu, seakan kawan lama yang baru bertemu setelah berpuluh tahun terpisah. Ada kerinduan mendalam di masing-masing bola mata itu. Kai mengelus pipi kenyal Kyungsoo, sesekali mencubitnya pelan. Tak sengaja memorinya lalu mengubek-ubek ayal seisinya. Mengingat pipi kenyal kemerahan itu sejak awal mereka bertemu. Sejak Kyungsoo menatap sinis Kai dengan mata bulatnya yang justru membuat Kai terpana. Sejak Kyungsoo meninggalkan Kai pergi dengan uluran tangan perkenalan terabaikan. Sejak perlakuan dingin menjadi hangat. Sejak itu Kai tidak pernah semenitpun mengeluarkan sosok Kyungsoo dari otaknya. Sikap-sikap Kyungsoo seperti itulah yang membuat Kai penasaran, semakin tertarik dengan pria bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu. Hingga akhirnya lengannya dapat terlingkar di bahu Kyungsoo, hingga pipi kenyal Kyungsoo dapat tersentuh oleh jari-jari Kai, hingga tatapan sinis dahulu berubah menjadi tatapan manja-sayang, hingga bibir berbentuk hati itu manis terasa di bibir Kai.

Sungguh walaupun tidak pernah terucap, Ia sangat berterima kasih kepada pihak agency yang telah merekrut Kyungsoo dan mempertemukan mereka dalam project yang sama. Walaupun kini pemaksaan oleh mereka terhadap Kai dan Kyungsoo untuk hal lain yang dan tidak mungkin untuk diabaikan apalagi berlari, Kai tetap berterima kasih, tidak ada penyesalan. Terlebih, Ia sangat bersyukur, Tuhan telah menciptakan sosok yang belum dan tak akan pernah Ia dapat temukan lagi dalam hidupnya. Bagi Kai, Kyungsoo sangatlah berbeda, namun Ia tidak dapat menemukan alasannya. Yang Kai tahu, setiap menatap dalam mata Kyungsoo, setiap sentuhan yang terjadi, setiap waktu yang terlewati berdua, dan bahkan hanya setiap mendengar nama Kyungsoo, Kai merasakan surga dunia yang sebenarnya. Kyungsoo adalah sumber kebahagiaannya yang hakiki. Tak ada kata yang tepat untuk mengungkap perasaan Kai pada Kyungsoo, ini melebihi rasa cinta dan sayang. Ia memandang Kyungsoo bukan lagi sebagai kekasihnya, tetapi sudah menjadi bagian dari jiwanya, menyebar melalui aliran darahnya, alasan detak jantungnya masih berdegup, nafasnya masih berderu, rahasia dibalik kuatnya Ia menghadapi berbagai rintangan hidup -mengingat ia seorang entertainer-mengingat kehidupan entertainment yang begitu keras. Itu semua berkat hadirnya Kyungsoo ke dalam hidupnya. Sebelumnya Kai tidak pernah menyangka hidupnya akan sebahagia ini, rencana Tuhan memang misteri. Misteri yang sangat indah. Takdir untuk Kai seorang, yang tidak dapat dibayangkannya jika prianya itu dimiliki oleh orang lain. Dalam keadaan palsu atau nyata.

Dari belaian lembut Kai, Kyungsoo menggesek pipinya pula, menikmati sentuhan jemari Kai, seraya memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya juga sama, memutar kembali memori yang telah terlewati bersama Kai. Bertemu dengan lelaki yang memberi kesan pertama dengan membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang tak karuan, Ia tutupi semua dengan kesinisan, tapi Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Kai akan mencarinya setelah perlakuan refleks yang menurutnya hal bodoh itu. Kegigihan Kai mempertahankan Kyungsoo, membuat lelaki berambut hitam kecoklatan merujuk bentuk mangkok ini terpana dan berjanji tidak akan melepas Kai dari hidupnya.

Pria berkulit coklat caramel, berambut hitam legam, bermata sipit dengan warna hazel yang indah mengagumkan, bibir yang manis, perawakan ideal, wujud kesempurnaan dari ciptaan Tuhan bagi Kyungsoo. Tapi yang paling menarik dari sosok pria ini adalah…

Ah entahlah, hingga kini Kyungsoo tidak pernah dapat menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya, sulit untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang dirasakannya terhadap pria berkpribadian hangat itu. Ya, Ia merasakannya, ada sesuatu dari Kai yang selalu dapat membuat Kyungsoo jatuh lebih dalam lagi setiap detiknya, seperti terkena hipnotis. Kai memang kejutan terbaik dalam hidupnya selama ini, dan selamanya.

Seperti dua pasang bola mata yang saling terpaut itu, pikiran mereka juga seakan menjadi satu. Perasaan yang sudah menyelam tepat ke dasar membuat mereka memiliki sebuah chemistry yang kuat, seakan dapat bertelepati.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin."

"Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo."

Keheningan. Sebuah candu baru bagi Kai dan Kyungsoo. Mereka sangat menikmatinya, seakan-akan hanya ada saat ini dan esok tidak pernah ada. Keheningan di antara mereka menyiratkan sebuah arti, yang dapat dikatakan, penyangkalan. Ketakutan mereka secara tidak langsung menciptakan atmosfer luar bumi ini. Hening, kedap, ringan, tak kenal perputaran waktu. Bayangkan rasanya terbang. Namun ini bumi, bumi berotasi. Waktu berjalan. Ia tidak peduli dengan para penikmat keheningan itu-yang kalau bisa memberhentikan waktu atau memperlambatnya walau hanya sedetik, itu berharga. Berjam-jam mereka terjaga, tidak dengan kafein, tapi rasa kantuk memang tak dapat menjangkau mereka bahkan satu mili pun. Aktivitas entertainer sebelumnya juga tidak memberikan kelelahan bagi mereka.

Tak mereka sadari, atau sengaja untuk tidak menyadari, celah-celah pintu serta jendela terkuak oleh sinar, memberikan peringatan bahwa saatnya realita akan menampar mereka. Penyangkalan tetaplah penyangkalan, kenyataan tetap juga harus mereka hadapi sekarang. Sebelum mematuhi logika, mereka saling melempar senyum, miris. Terasa berat untuk Kai mengendurkan rengkuhannya. Kyungsoo beranjak perlahan dari dekapan Kai. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Langkahnya terasa berat, seperti ada yang menarik-narik kakinya kembali ke arah Kai. Namun Ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk melawan daya magnet itu. Kai memandang Kyungsoo hingga bayangnya menghilang di balik pintu. Kaipun meninggalkan tempat ternyaman itu, niat bersiap untuk mengakhiri semua.

Kyungsoo menahan air matanya, memegang wastafel seakan memiliki kekuatan untuk menghancurkannya. Tidak, Ia tidak sanggup, pelupuknya penuh akan kesedihan yang akhirnya mengalir juga. Deras. Ia basuh wajahnya dengan air di musim dingin agar matanya tidak nampak sembab. Ia tak mau Kai melihatnya seperti itu. Ia membersihkan seluruh bagian dirinya. Kyungsoo ingin memberi kesan terakhir kepada Kai dengan terlihat menawan. Setelah rapi, Ia memastikan kembali penampilannya di depan cermin. Kemeja putih pemberian Kai-yang juga menjadi item favorit Kai- menjadikan Kyungsoo terlihat sangat manis. Setelah dirasa cukup, Kyungsoo langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu. Namun Ia terhenti, tangannya tidak dapat menggapai gagang pintu. Tidak. Ia tidak siap menghadapi dunia luar setelah pintu itu terbuka. Pikirannya mengingat wajah Kai dengan ucapan menyedihkannya "Tidak, ini berat sekali, aku tidak bisa.." Kebingungannya merambah gesit, antara memaksakan demi dirinya sendiri, ataukah demi dirinya dan juga Kai. Cukup lama Ia mematung dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Tidak, Ia tidak sanggup. Ia balikkan tubuhnya lagi ke arah cermin. Pelupuknya kini terisi cairan kepedihan lagi. Dengan pandangan sedikit kabur akibat cairan itu, matanya berkelilling dan beberapa saat lalu berhenti di satu hal.

Kai tersenyum tipis dengan pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Kemeja putih yang ia kenakan terkena secercah sinar dari jendela, membuatnya terlihat bercahaya. Ketampanannya sudah tidak diragukan lagi oleh siapapun, apapun. Dengan langkah santai, Ia menuju luar kamar tidur, melewati tempat ternyamannya bersama Kyungsoo malam tadi, menuju dapur mengambil barangnya, lalu langkahnya akhirnya berhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi. Ia memutar gagang pintu. BRAK! Pandangannya tepat menghantam dirinya. Bibir berbentuk hati yang Kai kagumi bebercak cairan warna merah mencolok. Mata bulat yang selalu merenyuhkan hati Kai itu tertutup-tertetes air dari ujung pelupuknya. Kyungsoo tergeletak di lantai tak berdaya, dengan pisau cukur berlumur darah segar masih tergenggam di tangannya. Kai terjatuh berlutut, begitu juga dengan sebilah pisau mengkilat yang tersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Kemeja putih Kyungsoo ternodai dengan aliran darah dari garis lengan dan lehernya. Kai menangis sejadinya, berteriak sekencangnya. Ternyata melihat Kyungsoo tergeletak dengan genangan darahnya sendiri, lebih membunuhnya daripada melihat Kyungsoo akan menikah bersama anak dari CEO agencynya itu. Bodoh! Hal itu juga demi Kyungsoo! Pisau yang awalnya akan tertanam di Kyungsoo itu juga tergeletak tak berdaya dilumuri rasa penyesalan yang mendalam, menusuk tubuh Kai.

Andaikan tidak ada ego. Andaikan hatinya dapat merelakan, kalaupun tidak, setidaknya andai Kai dapat melepaskan Kyungsoo demi Kyungsoo sendiri. Andaikan tidak terbesit niat mengakhiri yang bersifat sementara dan membutakannya itu. Andaikan Ia tidak ke dapur. Andaikan Ia langsung masuk menjemput Kyungsoo. Terlalu banyak pengandaian beruntun di dirinya. Dengan alasan, tidak akan pria yang ditatapnya miris sekarang ini tergeletak seperti itu, tidak akan Kyungsoo mengakhiri hidupnya yang juga pasti adalah niat sementara, namun bodoh, Kai bodoh, secara tidak langsung Ia membiarkan Kyungsoo berhasil. Berbagai macam penyesalan telah memenuhi dan siap meledakkan kepala Kai. Hingga terbesit lagi, niat, yang langsung diyakininya bukan bersifat sementara, yang membutakan-tidak, tidak membutakan, karena di matanya jelas, Ia melihat seseorang yang sangat-sangat-sangat Ia cintai, sangat, tak dapat lagi tersenyum bersama kebahagiaan, menatap masa depan, Kyungsoo.. tak bernyawa.

Pisau mengkilat yang tergeletak disampingnya, dengan mulus merobek kulit hingga melecetkan urat nadi lengannya. Kai meringis, benar-benar merasakan goresannya. Ia merangkak perlahan ke arah wajah Kyungsoo, lalu merebahkan dirinya. Lengan kirinya yang memburatkan urat nadinya yang rusak membelai wajah putih Kyungsoo yang mulai membiru, menyentuh bibir termanis sejagad raya, Ia tersenyum, mencoba untuk mengeluarkan suara-memanggil nama Kyungsoo. Namun, Ia menahannya ketika Ia ingat sebuah bibir berbentuk hati semalam berkata "Aku ingin keheningan."

Ya, Kyungsoo mendapatkan yang ia inginkan. Mereka berhasil mendapatkannya. Keheningan.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada kehidupan.

* * *

A/N : Hello^^ Jadi, dari semua FF yang pernah aku buat, baru kali ini aku buat FF Yaoi yang castnya my most fav OTP "KaiSoo", dan pertama kali juga aku publish FF di sini (well yeah thanks to my friends that have forced me to do that). Btw, what do you think, guys? Kalau responnya bagus, aku bakal publish FF aku yang lain dan mungkin bakal buat baru lagi hehe^^ Maafkan jika ada typo atau sesuatu yang aneh, yaaah masih amatir kkk ._.v Butuh banget saran dan kritik yang membangunnya, reviews juseyo, terima kasih 3


End file.
